(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators comprising a handle member, a stem connected via a hinge to the handle member, and an applicator element disposed at one end of the stem.
(ii) Description of Related Art
Such applicators, which are suitable for applying a cosmetic, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,823.
Other applicators are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,282, U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,959, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,029, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,328, FR 2 701 196, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,755, FR 1 395 217, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,388, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,291, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,989.
Amongst the above-mentioned patents, FR 1 395 217 describes a nail varnish applicator having a deformable capsule. The capsule comprises a flexible portion and a rigid portion, the rigid portion including a screw thread enabling it to be screwed onto the neck of a flask. The flexible portion, which may be spherical in shape or a bellows, is secured to a brush and enables the user, by pushing down on the flexible portion, to push down the brush so as to enable it to reach the bottom of the flask and wipe over it so as to be effective in picking up any pigments that have become deposited thereon in order to put them back into suspension.
Applicators including an applicator element having a non-rectilinear longitudinal axis are also known, in particular for applying makeup to the eyelashes or the eyebrows. Given the shape of the applicator element, difficulties can arise when the applicator element is loaded with makeup by being inserted into a receptacle through a wiper. In order to avoid impeding such insertion, the angle formed by the applicator element relative to the stem which supports it must not be too great. Unfortunately, it can be desirable to have an applicator element that is more steeply inclined relative to the stem for ergonomic reasons and/or to make a wider variety of makeup results possible, for example.